As wireless communication systems have become more prevalent, the ability to deliver relevant information to an end user in near real time is possible. With the vast amount of information being created and updated moment by moment, intelligent systems responsive to situational data needs are highly desirable. In the real estate industry for example, properties go on and off the market regularly, prices change, and surrounding similar properties may be of interest to a prospective home buyer.
In most real estate transactions, there are three to four parties involved in completing the transaction—the buyer, the seller, the buyer's agent or representative, and the seller's agent or representative. (Sometimes the two agents comprise a single person.) An event of showing a seller's property to a prospective buyer generates an electronic event at the lockbox, when one of the above mentioned agents accesses the lockbox to retrieve the key to the property. This access event itself identifies the buyer's interest in properties of a type similar to the property being visited, the geographic location of the property, and level of interest potentially inferred by the length of the visit. Access events recorded over time provide additional data relevant to general interest in the subject property, which may be reflective of price or property condition.